prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 6, 2018)
The March 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin on March 6, 2018. Summary In the second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge, Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss continued their rampage through the brackets of WWE MMC by overcoming the husband/wife duo of Jimmy Uso & Naomi. From the get-go, this week's edition of WWE's most interactive show proved to be more engaging than ever, as the MMC tandems of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and Rusev & Lana joined the Facebook comments section, gearing up for the their Round Two showdown against each other next week. Following a pre-match altercation between Alexa and Naomi, Strowman and Jimmy started the bout, with Braun completely dominating his opponent from the word “go.” When he looked ready to execute the Running Powerslam, however, Jimmy escaped and quickly tagged Naomi into the match. Concerned about her husband, Naomi engaged Five Feet of Fury, and despite a vicious slap from the Raw Women's Champion, she soon took control against the titleholder. Jimmy jumped into action to gain an advantage over The Monster Among Men any way he could, whether by causing a distraction or hitting his foe with a cheap shot. Despite the commotion, however, both teams held together, and when Naomi knocked Bliss off the turnbuckle, Strowman was there to catch his partner, but just when “Team Little Big” was having a nice moment, Naomi again attacked Bliss and sent her plummeting off the apron and right onto Strowman. When Jimmy mocked the awkward moment, Strowman chased down the SmackDown Tag Team Champion and nearly drove Uso through the ringside barricade. Due to the distraction, Bliss took command of the contest. Eventually, Strowman's intensity would get the best of him. When Naomi began to pick up steam and Bliss screamed for him to “do something,” The Gift of Destruction suddenly charged across the ring and knocked Jimmy Uso clear off the apron. Meeting the subject of his rage outside, The Monster Among Men used the Running Powerslam to send Jimmy crashing through the announce table with earth-shattering force, and the distraction allowed The Goddess of WWE to roll up her opponent for the victory. The emphatic win brings “Team Little Big” one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Connor's Cure. Even though they have been defeated, Jimmy Uso & Naomi will still earn $10,000 for their charity, The Boys & Girls of America. Don't miss a moment of the incredible action as the second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge continues with Roode & Charlotte against Rusev & Lana, next Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results ; ; *Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss defeated Jimmy Uso & Naomi in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Second Round Match (10:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-6-18 MMC 1.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 2.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 3.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 4.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 5.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 6.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 7.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 8.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 9.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 10.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 11.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 12.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 13.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 14.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 15.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 16.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 17.jpg 3-6-18 MMC 18.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #8 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #8 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #8 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results